fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel Nogales
|kanji = アントニオストライカー|romaji = Antoniosutoraikā|title = "Genius of The Century" (世紀の天才 Seiki no tensai) "The Quickdraw" (早撃ち Hayauchi)|race = Human/Machias Cyborg|birthday = December 25|age = 44 Years Old|gender = Male|height = 5' 9''|weight = 167 llbs|affiliation = Stryker Corporation (CEO/Head Chairman)|alignment = Neutral|occupation = Company: *Inventor *Entrepreneur *Philanthropist Other: *Bounty Hunter *Hero *Wandering Swordsman|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic = None|weapons = XV-002 Masamune|previous occupation = Wizard Hunter|family = |roleplay debut = Legend of The Lost Pages: A Brave New World (Guest Starring)}}Antonio Stryker (アントニオ・ストライカー Antonio sutoraikā), nicknamed "Tony" for short, is known be one of the most intelligent wizards in the world and being the single greatest engineer in all of Earth Land, having contributed to the magic community with a series of inventions and concepts that has revolutionized the world in many ways for the better and worse. He is also the creator of the "Arc of Time Watch," a device used later in the future. He is also known to be an unimaginably unmatched builder and gifted inventor, responsible for creating many devices used by the people of Earth Land, with a few of his notable creations being the A.E.G.I.S. Magic Core, Etherion MK 2, and the Ethonic Magic Reactor, with Antonio being the only person to know how to build and operate each one of these devices. Apart from being one of Earth Land's most renown scientist and expert in his field, he is also one of the most wealthiest beings to ever live, possessing a net worth value of over 450,000,000,000 just by simply developing numerous inventions and useful devices alone. Known to be the second prince of the Principality of Yanalaska, with Antonio being the 12th generation descendant of the Stryker Royal Family '''alongside his older brother '''Savage. Always considered the "black sheep" of the family due to his love and fascination with magic and ensuring the safety of others rather than develop weapons, he was disowned by his family and banished from Yanalaska at the age of 16, being raised and trained by his uncle during his banishment. Two years later, he would open up his own company and become one of the world's greatest entrenuers and dominant industrial leaders in the world. Aside of being part human, he is also a Type-1 Machias Cyborg, having his entire right arm reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements to function thousands of times more powerfully than his original. As such, his quick draws, unsheathing, and swinging speeds are considered unmatched in speed and strength, earning him the title of "The Quickdraw" (早撃ち Hayauchi) for his incredible skill with the sword and the speed he can use the blade. Appearance Young When he was 22 years, Antonio had long spiky black hair, and is always seen wearing multiple sets of a light weight leather jackets, t-shirts, jeans and sunglasses, but always favoring the traditional color of red and blue. His most notable features during his youth was the direction that his hair sharply hair was pointing, as it was pointing up, left, and right in a small way. Another notable feature that he possesses is his sharp, pointy eye brows that give him a threatening, punkish demeanor, that often times leads to most people being intimidated by his mere appearance. Most of the time, he is sean rather happy, always maintaining a smirkish grin on his face to reflect his carefree personality. Most of the time, he is seen having a face that is stern and serious, giving off a feel that Antonio is the kind of guy that doesn't fool around (to which is the complete opposite of his personality). All of his leather jackets, although varying in color, each always possesses some type of design or decal to represent his mood or what he's doing at the moment, most notably always choosing the design of tiger stripes and stars. Most notably, he is seen always wearing custom-made attire created by a specific tailor who handles all of Antonio's fashion needs, even going so far as creating a unique form of shoes with red lining and white colors and a special leather glove capable of handling the heat and intensity of a Beam Saber's energy blade and absorbing the energy through the special fibers inside.The number of suits that he possesses are many, carrying more than 100+ suits and jackets for everyday use. Adult At the age of 30, Distant Future At the middle-age of 44, Antonio lets his hair grow out and shaves his mustache and goatee, preferring a scruffy five o' clock shadow around his lip and lower chin. He dons a cybernetic suit and custom-made sword in order to battle wizards since he is unable to use magic. During the course of ten years, his hair is extremely overgrown to the point where Antonio can form a ponytail, and is riddled with scars and cuts around his face, with the most notable scars being the one located on his left eye, extending from his left eyebrow all the way to his upper lip and a horizontal cut on his lower right eye. The suit that he uses for everyday use is mainly a combination of white and dark brown colors, with the white parts being the defensive parts while the green areas forming the interior armor fibers with the exception of his right arm and pectoral muscle being a grayish-metallic color completely composed of a different material than the rest of his body. He carries with him a large katana-like sword modded by Antonio himself to to specifically function with his suit exclusively, and a scabbard to hold his sword in. Only on his right arm, it is the only part of his body that is completely cybernetic, being a Machias Cyborg prosthetic limb. It possesses a metallic shoulder guard and armor layers that compromise it's shape and form. It's main colors consist of black-metallic color with a bright silver color located under Antonio's forearm. Personality Young Adult History Skills and Abilities Antonio does not have many cybernetic enhancements, as many would believe. His body is nearly all original, save for the only enhancement being that of his right arm. An extremely talented swordsman and resourceful inventor, Equipment XV-002 Masamune A special sword sword created by fusing a special modified katana with his companies finest materials and technological advancements with magic weapons, most notably combining the New World Militia's magic gun mechanisms and parts. The sword's blade is made of a finely tuned fusion of a Celesta Steel and kinesium blend that make the blade nearly unbreakable to both force and magic attacks, devouring the power coming from both and making the durability of the blade otherworldly more powerful, while at the same time sharpening the edge of the blade to unimaginable levels. Antonio is always seen carrying the XV-Masamune sheathed at his left side at all times in the style of the samurai, mainly because it allows him to draw quickly into the taito samurai stance and attack immediately. But the main reason as to why it's always located at his left is particularly due to his right arm being a cyborg prosthetic arm, allowing for that arm to reach for the blade and unsheathe with an enormous level of power and pressure, quick drawing it in a burst of blinding speed and lightning quick movement. Few have ever survived an encounter with this blade, earning an ill reputation as the scarlet blade. The Masamune's sheath contains a magic gun rifle mechanism located deep within it's body, with a magazine loaded with magic bullets and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. By triggering this mechanism Antonio can launch his sword from the sheath and use iaido style techniques with increased momentum which bestows him the ability to cut right through nearly anything with one strike, completely destroying all forms of opposition. * Matter Cutter: * Kinetic Absorption: * Magic Eater: * Immunity to Manipulation: * Ignition Power Booster: Inventions and Contributions Trivia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Sword user Category:Non-Mage